


Keine Krone auf diesem Kopf

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina ist neun als ihre Mutter stirbt. Sie weint auf ihrer Beerdigung, obwohl sie nicht sicher ist weshalb. Regina hat sie geliebt, aber ihre Mutter war schrecklich grausam – sie hätte den Rest ihres Lebens damit zugebracht sie unglücklich zu machen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keine Krone auf diesem Kopf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Crown Upon This Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446480) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



_„Meine Krone wird Zufriedenheit genannt, eine Krone, welche die wenigsten Könige genießen.“_

 

\- William Shakespeare

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina ist neun als ihre Mutter stirbt.

 

Sie weint auf ihrer Beerdigung, obwohl sie nicht sicher ist weshalb. Regina hat sie geliebt, aber ihre Mutter war niemals wirklich glücklich mit ihr und schrecklich grausam. Regina weiß, sie hätte den Rest ihres Lebens damit zugebracht sie unglücklich zu machen.

 

Aber nun ist sie tot – jetzt ist nur noch ihr Vater und Regina und sie beiden leben als sie selbst – als die Menschen, die _sie_ sein wollen, nicht die Menschen, die ihre Mutter aus ihnen erschaffen hätte.

 

Regina freut sich darauf.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina ist sechzehn als sie merkt, dass sie schön ist.

 

Dies ist keine Prahlerei – sie gibt nicht an – es ist eher eine akademische Tatsache. Ihre Haare, ihre Augen und ihr Körper haben sich von etwas kindlichem und schlaksigem in etwas wunderschönes, frauliches und atemberaubendes verwandelt, die Art von Schönheit mit denen nur wenige gesegnet sind.

 

Regina könnte sich nicht weniger um ihre Schönheit kümmern.

 

Männer scheinen zu widersprechen.

 

Jungs in der Stadt halten nun an um sie anzusehen – pfeifen bewundernd, wenn sie vorbeigeht. Selbst die Ritter und gelegentlichen Adligen, die ihre Stadt zieren, werfen ihr einen zweiten Blick zu, mit Augen voll Lust und Angeboten, bei denen Regina nie lange genug bleibt um sie ausgesprochen zu hören.

 

Henry bemerkt es jedoch und ganz der liebende Vater, spricht er sie eines Nachts aus und sagt: „Du könntest einen von ihnen heiraten.“ Seine Stimme drückt nichts anderes als Wahrheit und Güte aus. „Ein Leben haben, dass du hier niemals haben wirst.“

 

„Ich will keine Reichtümer, ich will einfach nur ich selbst sein“, erwidert Regina, weil sie nicht daran glaubt, dass all diese Reichtümer dieser Welt sie glücklicher machen können als das Gefühl des Windes in ihrem Haar, wenn sie reitet oder die Freiheit Hosen zu tragen, wann immer sie will.

 

„Was auch immer dich glücklich macht, mein Liebling“, sagt ihr Vater und er meint es auch und dies ist das Ende davon.

 

Dies ist einer der vielen, _vielen_ Gründe warum Regina ihren Vater liebt.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina ist zwanzig, als sie sich verliebt.

 

Sein Name ist Daniel und er arbeitet als Stallbursche. Anfangs hatte er kaum mit ihr gesprochen, konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen und Regina hatte nicht viel an ihn gedacht.

 

Aber dann hatte eines der Pferde, eine Neuanschaffung, welches ein schweres Leben hatte, Panik bekommen und seine Hufe traten gefährlich aus als es versuchte zu entkommen und Daniel, der stille Daniel, der ihr niemals in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte nicht gezögert und war in die Box gerannt um das verängstigte Tier mit leisen Worten und sanften Berührungen zu beruhigen, aber seine Augen, dunkel und voller Bedeutung hatten nie die ihren verlassen.

 

Regina war von diesem Punkt an gefesselt und Regina ist eine entschlossene Frau, die das verfolgt was sie will.

 

Daniel hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt.

 

Obwohl Regina vermutet, dass er vielleicht gar nicht so sehr – sprich _gar nicht_ – dagegen angekämpft hat.

 

Es ist kein Gedanke, der sie stört.

 

Er nennt sie _my Lady_ , obwohl sie niemandes Lady ist, und bringt ihr reife, rote Äpfel – zerschneidet sie und füttert sie damit. Seine Finger streicheln ihren Mund und in Reginas Bauch flattert es als Antwort.

 

Er küsst sie als wäre sie das wertvollste Lebewesen – als wäre sie eine Prinzessin oder eine Königin, obwohl ihr Kopf einer ist, der niemals eine Krone tragen wird.

 

„Ich liebe dich“, sagt sie ihm, als sie zusammengerollt unter dem Schatten eines Apfelbaumes liegen und ihr Herz ist so voller Liebe für ihn, dass sie es nicht länger zurückhalten kann.

 

„Ich kann dir nicht die Dinge geben, die du verdienst“, erwidert er mit ernster Stimme, aber seine Hände hören nicht auf Muster auf ihre Seiten nachzufahren, und darum beschließt Regina zu tun, was sie immer tut – sie selbst sein und danach greifen, was _sie_ will.

 

„Ich will nur Liebe“, sagt sie, schlicht und ohne einen Hauch Lüge, und sieht ihm geradewegs in die Augen, „kannst du mir das geben?“

 

„Ja“, sagt er und küsst sie langsam und herzerweichend. Als er sich zurückzieht, lässt die Liebe in seinen Augen Reginas Herz singen. „Ja, das kann ich.“

 

Daniel bittet später an diesem Nachmittag ihren Vater um ihre Hand und danach bittet ihr Vater sie in sein Büro und stellt ihr nur eine Frage.

 

„Ist es das, was du willst, mein Liebling?“, fragt er, seine Stimme sanft mit Liebe für sie, aber seine Augen sind ernst, wie es bei einem guten Vater sein soll und Regina erwidert mit der einzigen Antwort, von der sie weiß, dass er sie akzeptieren wird.

 

„Er macht mich glücklich, Papa“, sagt sie einfach und es ist die Wahrheit. Keine Reichtümer werden sie je so glücklich machen wie Daniel und wahre Liebe.

 

„Dann solltest du ihn heiraten“, sagt ihr Vater, ein Segen und eine Erlaubnis verpackt in einem, und Regina schlingt ihre Arme um ihn und umarmt ihn.

 

Und so tut sie es.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina ist 24, als sie Mutter wird.

 

Schwangerschaft war eine wunderbare, aber seltsame Sache und die Geburt war ein schmerzhafter Alptraum, aber es ist wert um das Wunder zu halten, dass ihre Tochter ist. Um ihre kleinen Finger und Zehen zu zählen und zu erkennen, dass dies eine kleine Person ist, halb Daniel und halb sie selbst, und doch mehr als die Summe ihrer Teile.

 

Regina hat _niemals_ solch eine Liebe empfunden.

 

„Sieh dir an, was wir gemacht haben“´, sagt Daniel, die Stimme ehrfürchtig und erstickt mit Liebe und Tränen als er ihre Tochter anstarrt, und Regina kann nicht anders, als das Gleiche zu tun.

 

„Hallo Mary“, sagt sie hingerissen zu dem Baby, halb eingeschlafen an ihrer Brust, und ihre eigenen Tränen sammeln sich in den Winkeln ihrer Augen. „Ich bin deine Mutter, dies ist dein Vater und wir lieben dich.“

 

Ich werde dich immer lieben, schwört sie heftig, werde dich lieben wie die Mutter, die du verdienst. Du wirst niemals nach Fröhlichkeit oder Liebe verlangen, egal was passiert.

 

Sie greift Daniels Hand mit ihrer eigenen und fährt mit der anderen über die babyglatte Haut vom Gesicht ihrer Tochter und sie lächelt.

 

Dies, ihre Familie, ist die einzige Krone, die sie je brauchen wird.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Regina ist 35, als sie weiß, dass sie glücklich bis ans ihr Lebensende lebt.

 

Sie hat keinen Schmuck oder feine Kleider oder ein Schloss, aber sie hat einen Ehemann, den sie liebt, und Kinder, die sie vergöttert, und ein Leben, dass sie für nichts eintauschen würde.

 

Ein Ehemann, der sie gerade ansieht als wüsste er ein Geheimnis über das sie nichts weiß.

 

"Was ist es?", fragt sie mit unbeschwerter Stimme, weil das neckende Leuchten in seinen Augen ihr sagt, dass es nichts Ernstes oder Schlechtes ist.

 

"Irgendein Skandal", sagt er mit dem Genuss von jemanden, der besonders guten Klatsch gehört hat, aber seine Stimme ist nicht unfreundlich. "Die Prinzessin - Snow irgendwas -" und hier grinst Regina leicht, weil Daniel hinreißend schrecklich ist mit Namen, "war diesem Prinzen - was ist sein Name vom Nachbarkönigreich - versprochen, aber sie hatte sich verliebt und heiratete irgendeinen bäuerlichen Stalljungen, bei dem am Ende herausgekommen ist, dass er der geheime Zwillingsbruder des Prinzen ist. Es verursacht einen ziemlichen Aufruhr."

 

"Gut für sie", sagt Regina mit einem sanften, geheimen Lächeln nur für ihn und meint jedes Wort. "Ich habe sowieso immer gedacht, dass Stalljungen charmanter als Prinzen sind."

 

Der Kuss, den er ihr gibt, - warm und _so_ voll Liebe - bestätigt ihrer Meinung nach diese Theorie nur.

 

Irgendwo gibt es eine Prinzessin mit Haut so weiß wie Schnee und Lippen so rot wie Blut und sie und ihr Charming sind voller Liebe, und einen Kobold, der die Frau, die er liebt, gehen lässt, und sie dann erneut willkommen heißt, als sie ihn liebt und wiederkommt, da sie keine Frau auf dem Weg getroffen hat. Irgendwo ist ein Jägersmann, der glücklich in den Wäldern lebt und er gibt sein Herz nicht einer rachsüchtigen Königin, sondern einem Mädchen, dass sich manchmal in einen Wolf verwandelt, welches das ihre wiederum ihm gibt. Irgendwo spielt ein Hutmacher mit seiner Tochter, trinkt glücklich Tee, kein weißes Kaninchen in Sicht und irgendwo leben Menschen glücklich bis an ihr Ende.

 

Aber diese Dinge spielen keine Rolle für Regina.

 

Es war einmal eine Prinzessin, die fiel vom Pferd, eine Mutter, welche die wahre Liebe ihrer Tochter für Reichtümer tötete, und eine böse Königin, verschworen auf Rache und das Glück aller anderen zerstörend.

 

Nun gibt es nur Regina, Ehefrau von Daniel, Mutter von Mary und Samuel und Tochter von Henry, der seine Enkelkinder mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebt.

 

Sie sind nicht reich, nicht königlich, aber sie haben einander.

 

Sie sind glücklich.

 

Es ist _mehr_ als das.

 

Es ist alles.

 

Ende

 


End file.
